


Aww Shit

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aww Shit, Fire, M/M, Minor Character Death, The Boy Is On Fire, Trench Warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: What're the first words to come out of your mouth when you get a crush?Is it 'they're stunning', or 'I think I'm in love'? For Thunderclash it's 'aww shit'.He hated trenches, rather be fighting above ground instead of having the constant threat of having a bomb conveniently land in front of you. But it was the best way to keep them out of sight. He thanked Primus for the fog, glancing over the top seeing that the ‘Cons stopped firing for a few minutes. That gave him a few moments to process what to do.





	Aww Shit

The faint whirl of metal cooling echoed in the maze, grey frames where thrown apart, parts were twisted far from recognition. The acidic rain didn’t help, melting through weaker metals, dripping down the walls and pooling at the bottom. Flooding the maze slowly, leaving them in the total darkness beside the fire coming from the Decepticon trenches, a fog started to roll in.

He hated trenches, rather be fighting above ground instead of having the constant threat of having a bomb conveniently land in front of you. But it was the best way to keep them out of sight. He thanked Primus for the fog, glancing over the top seeing that the ‘Cons stopped firing for a few minutes. That gave him a few moments to process what to do.

He sunk down into the acidic mud, a few holes and the acid eating away at said holes wouldn’t kill him. He glanced around, there Commander had his helm blown off only a cycle ago, his frame was still thrown over the trench as some poor form of cover. He took control of the panic, ordering the damaged mechs to get patched up while those who could stand to fend off the invaders. For once the trench was quiet, peace finally settling in. 

And reality settling in.

For cycles the ‘Cons had been grinding them down, bit by bit, taking one down with each day, most of them learned to keep their helms down. But many of them have taken injuries, himself included, his T-Cog was torn up from some shrapnel. Others were missing hole limbs, half a helm, even half a frame. Those too damaged were ordered to get in the very back of the trench, away from the acid flood.

“Do you think they forgot about us?”

“Probably, half of us are already dead.”

He listened to their mumbles, feeling they’re fear, he understood. Admitting to himself that this might be the end, covered in acidic mud, waiting for ‘Cons to just walk over and feel the hot burn through his processor. He tried keeping morale up, tried to give them some form of hope, but at this point, he had none left to give. No motivational speech, no reports of someone coming to they're rescued, it felt like the Autobots forgot about them. He waited, expecting to hear mudding ped steps. So when he heard the quiet opposite he sure his processor was malfunctioning.

Other’s started to get to their peds, looking over. Thunderclash followed suit, hearing the roar of a rather loud engine. The fog was still thick but through it he saw a light, burning, burning through the fog. Both sides were in a daze as they heard the sound of a T-Cog, then there was a figure in the fog, burning. “Hey ‘Cons, fuck you!” A voice cut through before tossing what looked like bombs towards the ‘Cons. The explosions sent confusion and panic to everyone, the ‘Cons started shouting and firing at the figure.

Thunderclash watched as the mech on fire ran through the fog away from enemy fire, his flames starting to turn to smoke. His spark almost burst to see a young mech dashing madly and flipping off the other side (even though they couldn’t see it), whoever he grinned the whole time. Thunderclash was sure his processor just melted in his helm. “Aww shit.”

The mech jumped into the trench right next to him, slipping on the mud, Thunderclash grabbed his arm before he could fall. “Thanks.” He laughed. “Who’s in charge?”

Everyone looked around, finally, they pointed to Thunderclash, who still held the red and orange mech’s arm. “I guess I am.”

He turned towards him. “Hi, long story short we can’t spare any mech at this position, and looking around you all need to get out of here right now.”

“But this position-”

“Your lives are more important, besides this fog isn’t going to be here that long.” Rodimus quickly cut in. “Looking around you guys needs to get out of here, the acid rain al already flooding this place.”

Thunderclash pushed down the sparks in his tanks, now wasn’t the time to get a sparkling crush. “Are these orders from Optimus Prime? This position is too important, it’s as far as the Autobots have gotten, losing this cou-”

Rodimus slammed his servo over Thunderclash’s mouth. “Hush. Orders from Optimus, we gotta evacuate this place now.” He snapped, looking around. “Who can still transform?” A few mechs raised their servos. “Into cars?” Lucky they stayed up, having an alt mode that turned into a radio wouldn’t help right now. “Good, weakest and fastest go first, grab the mechs who need to get out of here right now.” Rodimus gave the orders with ease, a natural leader. “We can’t take our time so you’ll have to go as a group, not in waves.” Rodimus turned towards him. “You’ll lead them.”

Thunderclash held up his servos. “What about you?”

Rodimus grinned. “I’m the distraction.”

With that the group of mechs started gathering the most damaged, carefully mechs were strapped onto others, some were teaming up. Thunderclash along with two other mechs teamed up, they were the least damaged. Rodimus nodded to the group, jumping up, transforming and lighting himself on fire again. Speeding into the fog as the ‘Cons started to fire at him, Thunderclash waited a moment, hearing the roar of the engine, giving the order. They started to flee, Thunderclash stayed behind, destroying a few measures to keep the rain out, watching it flood to his knees. He grabbed the remaining Energon pouring it into the mix and a few explosives well placed. Pleased with his work his team left the trenches, fleeing for their lives.

He watched the group of mechs madly drive/run miles to luckily another trench that connected to many bases with medical equipment. Rodimus was an excellent distraction, flooring his engine while on fire and tossing explosives into the enemy's trenches. Finally, he reached the trench slipping down with a groan.

Peeking over to see Rodimus started his drive back, drifting and sliding in the mud, openly mocking the whole army of Decepticons. Finally transforming and jumping into the trench next to Thunderclash, grinning. “We have to stop meeting like this.” He joked.

Thunderclash laughed, it felt good to laugh after almost dying.

“Rodimus!” The trench grew quiet as a voice cut through the air, Optimus of all mechs stomped over, anger in his optics. “You were not ordered to rescue this group of mechs.” He snapped.

Rodimus met his leader with his own fire. “They were going to die, look around Optimus, another Cycle and they would’ve been gone.”

“They were holding a position that we needed.” Optimus half growled out.

“That fog isn't going to last, but those mines I set are going to.” Rodimus openly challenged his leadership.

“Will all due respect Optimus,” He cut in, getting both of their attention. “We did allow the whole trench to flood, and the acid is mixed with sour engeron, and there are a few explosives floating in that. I believe the Decepticons won’t advance tonight, and if they did they wouldn’t get far.” 

Optimus loosened up, placing a servo on his shoulder. “Thank you Thunderclash.” He glared at Rodimus and stalked off.

Thunderclash watched his leader disappear, turning to Rodimus who was trying to set his helmet on fire with a stare. The sparks in his tanks only grew. “Thank you, it was reckless, but no one died, and you saved us.” He shot Rodimus a warm smile.

Rodimus hissed stalking off, clearly angry with him.

Thunderclash took note of the mech’s name, what he looked like and hope that they might be on a mission together, or just might cross paths again. Hoping that this little crush of his wouldn’t get in the way of his work.


End file.
